Vur-Tellia Wilwarin
Vur-Tellia Wilwarin is the daughter of Brenan, and Katia Browning making her a member of House Browning. Tellia Wilwarin has four siblings in the form of Galamir, Taldarion, Emily, and Marcia Browning of which Taldarion runs much of the farming that House Browning does in the south and stands as the current heir to House Browning, Emily Browning is the wife of the current heir in Eldarion Elessar and stands as one of the most powerful ladies in Gondor, Galamir runs the House Browning personal military forces and has guarded the straights into the Browning lands for many years, and finally Marcia is married to Nadrick Frey of whom is a twisted and corupt man of House Frey of whom is significantly more aged then Marcia due to her being a Numenorian. Vlu-Roston Wilwarin II. is married to Vur-Tellia Wilwarin of whom he cares for but the truth of their marriage has always been his almost desperate love for his mistress the Princess of House Falassian. With Tellia he has three children in the form of Liachal, Aerenian, and Grostillian Wilwarin of which Liachal is another in a growing list of House Wilwarin to have Magi abilities and joined her aunt at the fortress of Angregost, while Aerenian is the heir of the Realm of Anorian and has taken command of the army of Anorian creating a rivalry with his uncle Aeronith of whom ironically he was named for, while Grostillian would be a broken shell at birth and while a kind young man his intelligence is low and he mainly stays with his family. Gaining the support of House Browning causes him to be married to Tellia Browning of whom is kind and beautiful but his love for Sellia Falassian leads to disapoint on his side, but following this he arrives at Vitalmar and with the support of two princley houses behind him is able to gain the support of the High Lords of Anorian leading to the death of his father and his rise to Arch Prince of Anorian. History Early History Coup of Anorian Arriving at Narvine he would speak with the Prince of Narvine in the form of Ellius Falassian of whom was beyond rude to Roston who he said looked like his father, and after embaressing Roston in front of the Court of Narvine he prepared to send him away before Ar-Sellia Falassian came out and embaressed Ellius leading to the court to support Roston's plans of ending the rule of his father, and joining him in moving to Tir-Ethrod where he hoped he would gain the support of a second princely house in the form of House Browning. Betrayed The Kingslayer Gaining the support of House Browning causes him to be married to Tellia Browning of whom is kind and beautiful but his love for Sellia Falassian leads to disapoint on his side, but following this he arrives at Vitalmar and with the support of two princley houses behind him is able to gain the support of the High Lords of Anorian leading to the death of his father and his rise to Arch Prince of Anorian. Family Members House Browning NEW.png|Brenen Browning - Father|link=Brenen Browning House Browning NEW.png|Katia Browning - Mother|link=House Browning House Browning NEW.png|Galamir Browning - Brother|link=Galamir Browning Emily Browning Cover11.png|Emily Browning - Sister|link=Emily Browning House Browning NEW.png|Taldarion Browning - Brother|link=Taldarion Browning Relationships Ar-Sellia Falassian Cover Amazing1.png|Ar-Sellia Falassian - Rival|link=Ar-Sellia Falassian Category:People Category:People of Gondor Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:House Browning Category:House Wilwarin